


A Bedroom, Late Evening

by Paian



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Domestic, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Series, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel at home in their bed having lots of awesome sex. Props consist of headboard, mattress, sheets, and a bottle of lube. Also wet wipes and a pillow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bedroom, Late Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Dip in the Pool](http://jackdanielpromptfic.dreamwidth.org/62031.html) Jack/Daniel promptfest.

Jack groaned a hoarse sound of approval into the mattress as Daniel ground so deeply in him that groin hair rubbed around his hole. His cheeks were held open by a combination of Daniel's pubic bone pushing between them and Daniel's thumbs pulling them outward, part of the same hard grip that was immobilizing his pelvis. Jack's forearms were bent against the headboard, but he didn't need to push off and his shoulders were completely relaxed. Daniel was exerting all the leverage, and all of Jack's tension was in his thighs. Daniel ground again, a long, intense hip rotation, and then again, building a slow rhythm; he was focusing on the anus, stretching it with circular sweeps of pressure, but the way that rubbed the rest of his cock around inside wasn't incidental, and neither was the scratchy rub of hair into sensitive skin. Neither was the stretching, and Jack groaned again into the damp sheet under his face at the thought of what it might be for.

Tremors rippled down Jack's thighs. It wasn't from the effort of keeping his ass raised. His knees were loosely cupped by the depressions Daniel's knees made in the bed, his thighs hanging along the outsides of Daniel's, almost no weight on them. It was just the vector of his muscle response to being deeply, grindingly fucked. He knew that Daniel liked feeling it against his legs. He liked feeling Daniel's quads work as he thrust; he liked feeling the muscle in Daniel's calves contract and relax under his ankles where his shins were hooked over. He liked the exposure of the involuntary tremors in his inner thighs transmitting his answers to the statements of Daniel's hips. He liked knowing that Daniel was reading his responses through his skin.

He liked Daniel taking him so powerfully it lifted his weight off his knees, and holding him up there with the strength of his back and his legs, and fucking him there. He liked feeling that grip on his hipbones forcing him still, not letting him give way to the motion or push into it either, making him take it, not letting him demand it. He liked Daniel using that thick, heavy cock and the startling strength in those long, fine hands to push him to the edge of what he could take and hold him there, flying high on the aphrodisiac of Daniel's focused attention.

"You're so hot like this," Daniel said, speaking at half speed, maybe even quarter speed for him, a slow caress of language in his silky, gentle, merciless voice. " _Ass_ up, _spread_ , just _taking_ this, _over_ , and _over_ " -- every emphasized word a gyrating thrust of stretch and scratch and pressure. "You know what I'm opening you for. I heard that moan. You know I'm gonna make you wait."

Jack smiled, and clenched his ass as tight as he could around Daniel's shaft, timing it to suck at him just as he was circling back for another thrust. The message was _Yeah, or you could maybe possibly accidently have an unplanned orgasm first_ , and it was clearly received, as Daniel's breath caught and his rhythm stuttered. Then he laughed, one of his burbly, musical laughs of quiet delight. Meanwhile, Jack's clench had stretched all the skin between his asshole and Daniel's spreading thumbs, sending a cascade of stinging-nettle pleasure along the connecting nerves, and wiping his smile away into a lax-mouthed moan of ecstasy.

Daniel pushed back even deeper, pushing a whine out of Jack, who hadn't thought that deeper was possible at this point. Daniel slid his thumbs up, petting him and letting his cheeks rest, and shifted his grip around, lower and more into the crease of Jack's groin. Jack went abruptly tense, his body reacting as if Daniel were going to pull his thighs back and collapse him.

"Shh shh shh," Daniel soothed, holding deep in him, petting along the sides of the perineum with long repeated strokes of his middle fingers. "I wouldn't pull from here, I wouldn't do that to you."

"You'd snap your damn dick off," Jack grumped in a muffle against the sheet, pissy after the brief jolt of fear even though the stroking was turning him back on.

"I should have realized that would parse as a threat," Daniel said in a level and serious voice. "I'm sorry."

Jack grunted, apology accepted, and then felt a feather-light sweep of fingers over his scrotum and made a sound somewhere between "Oh" and "Uh" -- one surprise, one arousal. Daniel stroked his nuts all the time, but all the cues had indicated extended teasing and he wasn't expecting a direct touch like that. It ran along his shaft and swept over his glans, came around and trailed up the line of hair from his groin to his navel, then swept back down, a light, loving touch that was as electrifying as it was soothing.

"Mood broken?" Daniel asked, straightening from his reach-around curl, probably to ease his back, but keeping his hands on Jack and his cock quiet inside him.

Not broken so much as shifted from back to front, but the front got plenty of action and he'd really been enjoying the back. "Not irretrievably," he said, turning his head from three-quarters to free his mouth up, laying his cheek on the sheet warm from his moans. As he changed position he realized that his weight had come into his knees when Daniel let go of his thighs to pet him between the legs. Daniel had returned control to him the instant he'd tensed up. Recognizing that made him smile again, and with his new edge-of-the-eye view saw Daniel cock his head slightly, unsure what the smile meant. It wasn't inquiry, just an expression, and it was adorable, and garnished his gratitude with affection.

At the same time, he felt a subtle change up in his ass -- Daniel coming fully hard again. Most likely a response to the 'Not irretrievably,' since Daniel had a thing for verbal articulation in bed and military diction in particular, although if it was a reaction to the sight of Jack's manfully chiseled profile, that was great too. Either way, it was hot, so fucking hot to feel that physical response. He liked it when Daniel reported how much he turned him on, but he loved it when Daniel's body reported it.

Apparently his body was reporting back, because Daniel said, "Feels like it's returning of its own volition," and rubbed his cock around in whatever he was feeling, short strokes that lit everything up back there as if there'd been no hitch in the proceedings at all.

"Yeah," Jack said, just a huff of breath, and instinctively gave a little push to get more shaft. Daniel, whose hands had been resting lightly to either side of Jack's tailbone, took hold of him by collecting two handfuls of glute and squeezing, and Jack, who considered the glutes the most woefully neglected muscle group and ranked the nightly butt massage among the top ten advantages of being partnered, groaned "Oh, god" and dragged his arms down to grab two handfuls of sheet.

Daniel pistoned in him slowly and steadily, dragging him back by the ass into every stroke. Controlling everything with his hands again while the fluid motion of his hips moved his dick back and forth. He was keeping it shallow now, but changing the angle every few strokes, pushing the head of his cock along one side of the passageway and then the other, the top and then straight in and then the top again and then the sides. Jack didn't think he had a direct angle on the prostate, but pressure swept sweetly over it on every pass, and the motion provided a continuous flow of vibrations. He clenched the sheet tighter and jammed his forehead back down into the mattress. It was starting to feel like being just about to come, and he wanted more, he wanted enough to push over, but he didn't want to push over yet.

The strokes slowed. Daniel eased his hands, kneading instead of gripping, massaging the blood flow back into Jack's cheeks where his fingers had squeezed them numb. The spread of warmth was as good as the massage, but there was definitely not enough dick now. God, he'd been so close, so close -- but he wanted to be pushed farther, not eased back off the edge.

"I'm gonna relube," Daniel said, slowing down even more. When Jack grunted a grudging acknowledgment, he patted Jack's hip, then drew slowly out -- pausing just before the ridge of his glans cleared the sphincter, holding there until Jack couldn't help but contract, and then pulling free with a soft, wet sound that Jack could just hear under the sound of his own groan. He felt Daniel's weight shift, heard the bottle click open, heard slicking sounds, then groaned again as Daniel's fingers caught the stream of lube he was pouring down the crack of Jack's ass and spread it around and into his hole. He slicked him deeply, rubbing the prostate a little; then he pinched around the ring of muscle with thumb and fingertips, slippery little bites and tugs. Jack was moaning on every exhale now, cock and balls hanging full and heavy between his legs, hands a loose slur on the wadded sheet. He wanted what Daniel was doing with his fingers to never stop, and he wanted to be fucked so badly he'd have been begging if he had any capacity for language left.

"Brace a little, Jack," Daniel said softly. "Hands on the headboard." Jack reached up, obedient and mindless, and laid his palms flat on the wood. Holding Jack's left cheek open with his dry hand, knuckling the other cheek aside, Daniel slid his right forefinger into him, and pushed his cock in with it.

The stretch was blinding, beautiful. Unbearably good. Jack's outcry choked off into a high whine. His nails scraped down the headboard as his fingers curled. He had no voice to tell Daniel it was OK, but he didn't tap out, and his hands heeled the wood, arms pushing his body into the pressure, not trying to get it deeper as much as just trying to get closer. Daniel's left hand pressed his butt to still him. He was as deep as he could get with the other hand between them.

"I'll fuck you like this," Daniel said, and gave the barest suggestion of a thrust, "but I want to watch you make yourself come on me."

Jack made some kind of a sound; he couldn't even groan articulately anymore. Daniel started moving in him, a slide of pressure along the length of his finger. Finger and cock pressed deep on the push, and more cock than finger came back on the pull, and the next push was a longer slide of cock, more range of motion there but the finger thrusting too, fucking in counterpoint, and the feeling of being stretched so wide by the double penetration that there was nothing he could do but take that cock, over and over again.

Daniel gave him more, pushing harder, hips jamming his knuckles in, making Jack brace harder against the bedframe. His finger and hand twisted to accommodate the angle, that couldn't be comfortable but he had the bendiest fingers Jack had ever seen, and he was _feeling his own dick move in Jack's ass_. Feeling him do that made Jack flush hot all over, break a prickly sweat. Daniel worked him in short rough thrusts. The burn was intense. His thighs were _shaking_.

Daniel pushed deep and didn't pull back this time. With the in-and-out paused, Jack felt every throb of pulse in his anus. The pressure was like heat spreading through his pelvis, up into his loins. The uneven shape of the penetration was novel and wonderful.

"Make yourself come now," Daniel said. "Come on me. No hands. Just your ass."

Jack contracted his rectal muscles around the meat and bone of cock and finger. Pleasure spiked into ecstasy. He moaned brokenly into the sheet.

"Do that again," Daniel said. Jack gave himself another surge, and then another, and Daniel said, "Yeah. Keep doing that. That's it. You're very close. You're gonna come. Come on."

Jack squeezed Daniel's dick and Daniel's finger until the repeated hits of self-stimulation triggered something deep in his groin, and he came in a white implosion, shaking all over. His balls squeezed off shot after shot; he felt his hanging dick jump with each one, and that made him come harder, and the harder he came the tighter his ass clenched Daniel's dick and the more ecstasy shot up through his body. Right at the peak Daniel jerked his finger out, and Jack cried out open-mouthed against the mattress. He could still feel that whipping slide of slick friction in his anus as he came down, pumped dry, muscles jellifying.

Like a slow reprise of it, Daniel pulled gradually, carefully out, stroking Jack's back in long, light circles with his dry hand. Jack breathed through the withdrawal. He couldn't take having anything bigger than a finger in his ass once he'd come. He'd like to be like Daniel, who relished a hard pounding after; he'd like to come first and still feel Daniel come in him and be able to enjoy it. But he had his heart's desire -- Daniel's presence, and Daniel's love. Sex was a bonus. Great sex was a gift. It didn't matter what kind of sex it was.

He reached under himself to cushion his dick and eased down onto his belly. Daniel would tell him how he wanted to finish. He was thinking blowjob, already swallowing spit in anticipation, and he expected to feel Daniel shift off the bed to go wash up for it. But Daniel was still stroking him, ass and thighs now, dragging fingernails lightly through damp hair, and he hadn't moved. Jack's legs were still spread around his knees.

"Reach back," Daniel said. "Open up for me."

A finger up in him while Daniel brought himself off, then, or even just a thumb on his hole -- either one would fire Daniel up for a spectacular orgasm. Usually Daniel had him flip over for that, though, because he liked to have access to the whole shebang, come with Jack's penis in his mouth or his face pressed into Jack's package. But tonight his intimate-contact kink was apparently ass-centric. Jack dragged his right arm out from under him and his left arm down from over his head, and reached back with both hands, and slowly drew his cheeks apart. Even after an orgasm and twenty minutes of Daniel working him back there, exposing himself made his groin tingle.

"Wider," Daniel said. Jack could hear him masturbating now. "As wide as you can without it hurting."

Oh, he went wider than that. He tilted his hips up and moonwalked with his fingertips to gather up more butt, and pulled until he felt a delicious flare of soreness and he'd opened his hole for Daniel too.

The bed was starting to jiggle, and the jiggle translated into him, too, a nice little shake of his genitals where they lay on the mattress. His head was turned to the left, so the visual was only a shadowy blur at the outside edge of his vision, but he was feeling, not looking. It was Daniel who was doing the looking. In a minute, Jack hoped, doing the touching, too. The air and Daniel's gaze felt great, but he wanted skin. He wanted Daniel to put warm flesh right there where he was looking. His left hand was free. He wasn't cupping his own balls; Jack could see the arm hanging, feel the brush of fingers on his thigh.

 _Touch me_ , he thought, but he didn't try saying it out loud. He didn't know what would come out, and Daniel was in the thick of it, low breathy grunts, getting close, and he didn't want to turn him off with a croaked slur. Maybe Daniel planned to shoot on him, come all over his ass and his hands. He imagined the feel of it hitting his anus, dripping down his crack, and a whimper of longing came out of him. His whole body shivered.

Daniel leaned forward. His left arm came down on the mattress, forearm laid along Jack's; his knees slid back and braced out, spreading Jack's legs even more. "I won't go in," he said, breathless, still working himself fast. "Don't let go. Trust me. Open wide."

Uncomprehending and unquestioning, Jack held himself wide, and Daniel fitted the tip of his cock to the opening in Jack's body, and let go.

The first shots went _right into him_ \-- he felt them penetrate. Fluid kept pulsing against the soft, exposed tissue. The mattress bounced with Daniel's full-body jerk, but the tip of Daniel's dick stayed right there, right up against his hole, not pushing in, not leaving room for the come to go anywhere else. Daniel's head had dropped, hair smushed into Jack's neck, and he was crying out in long raspy groans, breath gusting down the valley between Jack's shoulder blades. His hips were shaking in tiny thrusts that Jack felt as dabs of cockhead, but the only thing that had breached Jack's hole was his come.

The voice went out of Daniel's groans, leaving wet, heavy breathing, and then came back in a couple of _oh my god_ moans. He let go of his dick and pulled his arm around in a sloppy drag to get a hand planted. He stayed half-crouched over Jack for a few seconds, panting, then pushed up a little and nuzzled into Jack's hair.

Jack was drenched, dripping. Come in his ass, come running down his balls, come soothing sore tissue inside and out. Daniel knew what he wanted, and had found a way to give it to him.

He eased his grip on his cheeks to let them close around Daniel's glans, as much as they would with his legs spread this wide, and let his hole close up around the come inside it. He contracted a little, weakly, to feel it squish around. "God," he said, laughing. " _God_. That is _so good_."

"Genius?" Daniel said, smiling against his ear.

"Sex god," Jack said, and was rewarded with a beautiful low chuckle. 

Daniel shifted over and onto his side instead of sinking down on him, and Jack rolled to come into his arms, share a soft, sweet kiss. Daniel groped past him for the nearest pillow and dragged it under their heads, then folded that arm up between them, idly thumbing the hollow of Jack's throat. Jack reached past Daniel's head to the nightstand, snagged a couple of wet wipes, and passed them back to Daniel's right hand, so he could wipe up enough to sleep without worrying about smearing stuff around or having to roust himself into the bathroom. Jack's back made a good surface to wipe up against, and Daniel gave his cheeks a couple of good swipes when he was done, to minimize hair stickiness later.

The rest of it, they left.

"You put the trash out?" Jack said, starting to fall asleep but reminded when Daniel gave the balled-up wipes a halfhearted toss towards the wastebasket. The bin was supposed to go curbside after seven, and he'd gotten home too early for a change.

"Mm-hm. I forgot the damn water bill again though. I wish they'd start doing direct debit."

"They never turn the water off," Jack said on a yawn. "Give 'em to me. I have an actual checkbook." 

"OK," Daniel said, in the eerie, half-there tone that meant he was already starting to dream.

Jack twisted down a little to get his head angled the way he liked in the pillow, and shifted his leg so that Daniel's thighbone wasn't cutting off his circulation. He hooked his arm over Daniel's ribs at the elbow, so that it wouldn't flop down and wake them up when he drifted off. Daniel exhaled a happy noise and inhaled a long snore. The little furrows between his eyebrows smoothed away. His mouth relaxed into a pouty fullness, but his lips touched now and then, forming little b's or f's or m's, dreaming phonemes.

Jack was still watching him sleep as his eyes slid closed.


End file.
